The Hunt For Vash The Stampede!
by Gundam Operative
Summary: Spike & crew are looking for a high paying bounty which turns out to be Vash The Stampede. However, they're not the only ones on this bounty!
1. Chapter I: The Hunt Begins

Story made by: Gundam Operative  
  
Disclaimer: I am not responsible or affiliated with the creations of Cowboy Bebop or Trigun or Outlaw Star. However, the idea of this cross-story is intierly my idea.  
  
Cowboy Bebop & Trigun & Outlaw Star cross-story  
  
Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins!  
  
"Hey Faye, turn on the vid-screen so we can see if there's a new bounty", said Spike.  
  
"Faye-Faye please turn on vid-screen for Ed", Ed said.  
  
::Ein barked::  
  
::Faye shouts from the Bathroom::  
  
"Both of you shut up, I'll do it in a sec."  
  
"Do it now Faye-Faye, do it now", said Ed.  
  
"I said I'll do it in a sec."  
  
"Do it now!!!", yelled Ed and Spike.  
  
"What are you guys bickering about now?", Jet asked as he enters the room.  
  
::Ein barked again::  
  
"Oh nothing....",said Spike in a very aggressive attitude, "It's just that Faye won't get off her lazy butt and turn on the vid-screen!"  
  
"How many times do i have to tell you, I'll do it in a sec", Faye said in a very pissed off tone of voice. "And why can't you get off your lazy butt and do it your self!?"  
  
"I'll turn on the vid-screen before we miss the news on the latest bounties", said Jet.  
  
"Thanks Jet." said Spike  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Hey, it's on, it's on", said Ed.  
  
"Hey Faye, get in here",said Spike. "You need to see this too."  
  
"Yeah, yeah", Faye said while not bothering to care.  
  
"What are you doing in there anyway?", said Spike.  
  
::Faye walked out of bathroom with a towel on her body and head::  
  
"Just making my self look beautifully."  
  
"It's not like it'll do you any good anyway", Spike whispers.  
  
"hey! I heard that!"  
  
"Greetings fellow bounty hunters, we have the bounty of a life time for you today and he's worth 100 billion woo long", said the male host on the bounty show.  
  
"WHAT!", they said altogether, except for Ed, who just stared at the vid-screen vacantly.  
  
::Ein barked, but this time he began to chase his tail::  
  
"There's no way", said Jet in a startled and amazed manor.  
  
"Rich, rich, rich, that's what we'll be, all we have to do is catch this bounty!", said Ed poetically  
  
"Well if it's that much money for the bounty, this guy has got to be dangerous", said Spike.  
  
"His name is Vash The Stampede", said the female host on the bounty show. "He is wanted for the destruction of a whole city and he was last seen a small city on earth. A word of warning to you bounty hunters out there, Vash is a EXTREMELY good shot."  
  
"The last person that went after Vash, got his head shot clean off, so be careful!", said the male host.  
  
"And his is a DOA case", said the female host.  
  
"I reckon that meens Dead – Or – Alive", said the male host.  
  
"You are right indeed partener", said the female host.  
  
"That's all for today show so tune in for the latest in bounty results tomorrow."  
  
"Ya'll come back now, ya here?", said the male host.  
  
"You guys up for this?", said Spike.  
  
"I'm gonna get to that bounty before you do spike", Faye said confidently.  
  
"Ed wants to help", said Ed in a whinning tone.  
  
"Well Ed, you can help us by staying on the ship like a good girl", said Spike.  
  
"But I wanna help!", Ed said while still whinning.  
  
"Well you can help me by getting a lot of background information on this Vash The Stampede guy", said Faye in a very friendly tone of voice.  
  
"O – K, Faye- Faye", Ed said energetically.  
  
::Ed ran off to another room to do her research for Faye. Ein barked, picked up his bone, and then followed Ed::  
  
"Since when does Ed want to help so bad?", Faye asked Jet Inquisitively.  
  
"I guess since her father lives on Earth, she wants to get out to see him", said Jet.  
  
"But who knows what kind of mischief she could get into out there, and anyway her father could be anywhere", said Spike.  
  
"Well then someone's got to fin d him for her but who?", said Faye. And at this moment, Faye and Spike looked at Jet.  
  
"Why are you guys lookin' at me like that? Wait a minute, if you two think that I'm gonna baby-sit Ed and help her look for her father, you're wrong!", said Jet in an angry tone.  
  
"We'll think about that later. What we really need to be thinking about is what we're up against."  
  
"And we definitely won't be the only people after this guy", Spike said while thinking.  
  
::Aboard the Outlaw Star::  
  
"This looks like a challenge", said Gene Starwind.  
  
"This Vash The Stampede guy could be dangerous", said Malfina.  
  
"Your right", said Gene. "We've got to be on our toe's on this one. Gilliam, tell Jim, Aiasha, and Suzuka to get here pronto!"  
  
::Jim, Aisha, and Suzuka arrive at the Outlaw Star one hour later::  
  
"Hey Gene, I got here as soon as could", said Jim.  
  
::Door opens and in steps Suzuka::  
  
"Hello everyone", said Suzuka.  
  
"I really didn't think that you'd answer the call that i sent out", Gene said in amazement.  
  
"I'm doing this for the money. You should really know that by now", said Suzuka.  
  
"What do ya want Gene?", Aiasha said in a agitated way. "I missed the chance to get the Gataural- Gataural man of my dreams for this so it better be about money or I'll ----"  
  
"Calm down Aiasha", said Gene. "And yes, it's about money."  
  
"How much are we looking at?", Jim, Suzuka, and, Aiasha said simaltaniously.  
  
"About One Billion Woo Long", said Gene.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?", said jim.  
  
"So everyone's ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!", said Aiasha.  
  
"So let's get to it!", said Suzuka.  
  
"All Right then, here we go!"  
  
END CHAPTER 1  
  
And that is my first fic ever, so don't flame me because I'm still trying to learn what to do and not to do.  
Don't forget to make reviews about my story. Also, suggest things to me about what I should change or get rid of.  
Chapter II is in Development and I'm waiting on your replies and reviews to finish it.  
  
Look out for CHAPTER II: When Captain's Fight 


	2. Chapter II: Bar Room Brawl

Story Made By: Gundam Operative Disclaimer: I am not responsible or affiliated with the creations of Cowboy Bebop or Trigun or Outlaw Star. However, the idea of this cross-story is entirely my idea.  
  
Chapter II: Bar Room Brawl  
  
::After setting a course to Earth, the crew of the Bebop and the Outlaw Star, prepare there needs and weapons for their mission. They both know that Vash The Stampede is a very dangerous man and a serious threat, but there are hunters that are as equally deadly as Vash and they are on the look out for him::  
  
::At a saloon on Earth, Vash The Stampede is thinking::  
  
Why are so many hunters after me? I mean, what did I do to have a One- Hundred-Billion wu long bounty on my head? That's a silly question Vash. Hunters try to hunt me down but I end up hunting them down and killing them. I protect who or what needs protecting and I kill their hunters. The better question is what didn't I do.  
  
"What's wrong Vash? You look upset", said the Bartender.  
  
"Aw, it's nothin", Vash said, "but if your saloon gets wrecked, put the damage charges on my bounty hunters."  
  
"Another bounty on your head, eh? How much is it worth this time, One-Thousand, maybe Two-Thousand wu long?" the Bartender said.  
  
::Vash bursts out laughing at the Bartender's list of small figure numbers::  
  
"Are you out of your mind?", Vash said while still laughing, "it's WAY more than that!"  
  
"Okay, Ten-Thousand wu long", the Bartender said as if he was placing a bid at an auction.  
  
::At this moment, Vash realized that the Bartender wasn't thinking strait::  
  
"You're not getting it...", Vash said sheepishly.  
  
"I know that you're a dangerous, highly feared, and a greatly wanted man, but your bounty couldn't be more than Ten-Thousand wu long", said the Bartender. "Okay, maybe One-Hundred-Thousand wu long."  
  
"Try One-Hundred-Billion wu long", Vash said.  
  
::All of a sudden, the noise level in the bar lowered to a quiet roar::  
  
"You better be glad that I'm not a Bounty Hunter", said the Bartender.  
  
"I guess I should be,"said Vash, "but I'm afraid that there's going to be so many people after me, Federal Agents, Outlaws, Law Enforcement, Ordinary Civilians, and of course, Bounty Hunters."  
  
::Just then, two men in trench coats, one black one tan, stood up::  
  
"Well then, I guess the Hunt begens now", said the man in the black trenchcoat.  
  
"Who are you two?", Vash said curiously.  
  
"Well," said the man in the black trenchcoat, "you can call me Silver Knuckles."  
  
"And you can call me Golden Heel", said the man in the tan trenchcoat.  
  
::At this time, Silver Knuckles took off his trenchcoat to reveal silver-colored brass knuckles that had spikes on the tip of the knuckles and Golden Heel ripped off his trenchcoat to reveal his black boots that had gold trim on them and spikes on the bottom::  
  
"Prepare to die Vash the Stampede!", said Silver Knuckles and Golden Heel in unison.  
  
"Whatever", Vash said in a very careless tone.  
  
::Silver Knuckles Charged at Vash and then threw a punch. Vash dodged the punch at a Lightining fast speed, took out a knife and slit Silver Knuckles' throught. Golden Heel hi jump kicked at Vash and hit him with the spikes. Vash flew back and hit the wall and then hit the floor::  
  
"I got you", said Golden Heel.  
  
::Vash looked at his right sholder and realized that he was bleeding badly::  
  
"So what, you got me, lucky hit, but this fight is over now", Vash said confidently.  
  
"Is that so?", said Golden Heel. "Well then, let's finish this."  
  
::Vash started to stand up when Golden Heel started to charge at him. Golden Heel kicked at Vash and Vash ducked and rolled to the left, where Silver Knuckles' body lay. Vash took one of the spiked knuckles and kneeled as he waited to attack. Golden Heel punt kicked at Vash. Vash dodged the kick, and with God-like speed, Vash punched Golden Heel directly in the head and cracked his skull::  
  
"If you can hear me, it means you are not dead", said Vash The Stampede.  
  
End Chapter II  
  
and that is Chapter two for those people who really wanted to read it. For my reader's information, don't be worried about me not finishing the story, because I'm planining to write 10 chapters or more!!! And trust me it's Very Very Good.  
  
Please read & review my story. If you have Ideas for my story or comments about my story, please leave on my story's review page. 


End file.
